Mata Dibalas Mata
by FloweRara
Summary: Kalau kau menggambar lingkaran dengan segitiga di dalamnya, kau akan bisa memanggilnya. Kalau kau menggambar dengan tetesan darah tangan kirimu, kau bisa memerintahnya sesukamu. Tapi akan selalu ada imbalan untuk tiap helai nyawa. / AU JashinIno #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #1


**...**

 **MATA DIBALAS MATA**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **summary:**  
Kalau kau menggambar lingkaran dengan segitiga di dalamnya, kau akan bisa memanggilnya. Kalau kau menggambar dengan tetesan darah dari tangan kirimu, kau bisa memerintahnya sesukamu. Tapi selalu ada imbalan untuk tiap helai nyawa.

 **warning:  
** _Plotless_. _**dark!Ino**_ _. M-rated for theme_. _**Rush & OOC**_. di- _post_ cuma untuk berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **genre:  
** supernatural(?) & tragedy(?)

 **untuk #16InoFicsChallenge2016  
dari Kia Andrea**

 **#1 [Ino Yamanaka, Jashin]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jemari lentik itu masih saja bergetar saat bergerak.

Seharusnya tidak, mengingat ini adalah kesekian kalinya ia melakukan ritual tersebut. Seharusnya juga tidak, mengingat ia telah terbiasa—hingga bisa dibilang mati rasa—saat melakukannya. Seharusnya memang tidak, mengingat dirinya telah lebih dari berdosa.

Namun kali ini bahkan terasa lebih bergetar dari biasanya. Bukan soal ketakutan. Tapi letupan kemarahan yang tertahan. Luapan kemurkaan yang terpendam.

Lembar mantra khusus yang tadinya berwarna putih kekuningan itu telah berubah warna menjadi merah gelap di bawah terpaan cahaya lilin yang temaram. Sebatang lilin memang tak cukup untuk memberi penerangan layak pada ruangan yang tak begitu luas tersebut. Tapi toh, pemiliknya tak peduli. Lagi pula ini hanya ruang bawah tanah rahasia yang terletak tepat di bawah kamar tidurnya.

Ia justru jauh lebih peduli pada seonggok lembar mantra yang sudah penuh oleh coretannya sedari tadi.

 _Kalau kau menggambar lingkaran dengan segitiga di dalamnya, kau akan bisa memanggilnya._

Persetan! Dia sudah hafal di luar kepala semua urut-urutannya. Sudah berkali-kali pula ia melakukan ritualnya tanpa kesalahan.

Pertama, bentuk satu pola tak berujung dan satu lagi pola bersudut tiga di dalamnya. Kemudian, pusatkan seluruh keinginan gelap seraya memandang fokus pada segitiga merah di tengah. Tulis nama _sosoknya_ untuk memanggilnya. Lalu _dia_ akan muncul setelahnya.

Ya, seharusnya begitu. Akan tetapi sudah keenam kalinya ia gagal malam ini.

Lagi-lagi sosok yang dipanggilnya belum juga keluar.

 _Sialan!_

 _Apa yang salah di sini?!_

Menahan emosi, jarinya kembali mencoba menari lebih hati-hati. Urat-urat dahinya mulai menonjol dengan juntaian poni pirang yang tak beraturan. Kantung matanya tampak semakin menebal di bawah sepasang _aqua_ yang dipenuhi aura kepekatan. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Separuh karena tak sabar, dan separuhnya lagi karena teringat tujuannya melakukan ritual kali ini.

 _BRENGSEK!_

 _Mengapa kau tidak keluar juga, Jahannam!_

Ia memaki-maki. Digigitnya ganas ujung jari telunjuk kirinya. Tak peduli lapisan kulitnya tersobek. Ia tidak butuh jarum suntik lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Memakai jarum suntik untuk mengambil darah hanya akan membuang-buang sekian detik waktunya yang berharga.

Nyeri mulai menyebar saat telunjuk berdarahnya menggores permukaan kertas yang kasar. Tapi pemiliknya tetap memaksa bergerak. Terus. Lagi dan lagi.

 _Kalau kau menggambar dengan tetesan darah dari tangan kirimu, kau bisa memerintahnya sesukamu._

Ia akan melakukannya.

Ia memang harus melakukannya. Kian hari, posisinya kian tak aman saja. Dia—aktris muda bernama panggung Yamanaka Ino, yang karirnya digosipkan akan berakhir besok pagi lantaran bersengketa dengan partner aktingnya.

Cih! Bagaimana tidak? Wanita menjijikkan itu yang mulai duluan! Ia tentu tidak akan terpikir untuk cekcok seperti itu jika saja mulut lancip si perempuan murahan tak mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang menjijikkan.

Astaga! Mengingat wajahnya saja ia sudah sangat muak! Saking muaknya hingga ia tidak bisa sabar menunggu barang sedetik untuk melenyapkan wajah sialan wanita itu dari muka bumi.

Tidak.

Tak ada yang aneh dengan hasrat buasnya barusan. Toh, ia sudah pernah melenyapkan lima rivalnya sebelum ini. Juga manajer lamanya yang mata duitan. Plus kekasih yang berselingkuh—sekalian dengan selingkuhannya. Kemudian sahabat busuknya yang berkhianat. Lalu produser mata keranjang. Dan tak ketinggalan, wartawan mesum yang memergoki skandalnya.

Bukan hal menarik jika ia menambah satu lagi korbannya.

Rasa-rasanya, semua orang di sekitarnya makin bertambah menyebalkan. Tidak hanya lawan mainnya saja. Sutradanya juga. Pun asisten sutradara, kameramen, penata rias, sopir, pelayan di restoran tadi siang, dan oh! Bahkan pembantunya juga menyebalkan. Ino tahu, ada sorot ketaksukaan bahkan kebencian yang dalam pada sepasang mata hitam itu saat menatap majikannya. Huh, tapi mereka semua bisa ia lenyapkan nanti-nanti.

Yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang adalah memusnahkan si wanita menjijikkan. Harus! Ino harus melakukannya malam ini. Atau karirnya akan benar-benar berakhir besok pagi.

Ia hanya perlu menggambar lingkaran dengan segitiga di atas kertas mantra menggunakan darah dari tangan kirinya. Akan muncul tulisan: _Untuk kepuasan Dewa Jashin Yang Agung, siapa yang ingin kaubunuh hari ini?_

Lalu ia akan menulis nama sasarannya dalam segitiga itu dengan darah. Seiring tulisannya terserap kertas mantra aneh itu, maka akan muncul bayangan orang tersebut sebagai gantinya. Ino tinggal menusuknya di mana pun yang ia inginkan. Bahkan mencabik-cabik sesuka hatinya.

Ia hanya perlu melakukannya dengan tetesan darahnya. Semakin banyak darah yang keluar, akan semakin cepat mati pula sasarannya.

Ino mengetahui ritual aneh ini karena pernah memergoki pria busuk itu melakukannya. Pria menjijikkan yang menikahi ibunya hanya untuk merampas harta warisan Yamanaka—dan kemudian berujung pada kematian ibunya.

Namun Ino tak ingat bagaimana pria itu terbunuh—dan kemudian kertas mantra itu menjadi miliknya. Yang paling ia ingat hanyalah kenyataan bahwa ia sudah melenyapkan pemilik lama kertas mantra sekaligus ayah tirinya itu, entah bagaimana kejadian pastinya.

Kejadian yang berikutnya ia ingat, pria itu sudah terbunuh dalam berita. Dengan sekujur tubuh yang penuh luka. Di tempat terasing yang jauh dari rumahnya.

Aneh.

Semua kejadian aneh yang terjadi begitu cepat, beserta kertas mantra aneh yang tiba-tiba ada padanya. Tapi untuk apa repot-repot memikirkannya? Jika semua kehendaknya dapat diwujudkan hanya dengan mengorbankan beberapa tetes darahnya?

Cara yang terlalu mudah. Sangat praktis. Tidak ada jejak. Tak ada bukti.

Polisi tak pernah menangkapnya karena tidak pernah ada bukti fisik yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini dan amat sangat bergantung pada segitiga mistis dalam lingkaran itu.

Sebut ia pemuja setan, karena nyatanya ia telah ketagihan. Bebas. Ia sangat bebas menggunakannya.

Bunuh!

Semua harus ia bunuh!

Musnahkan siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya! Ia tidak akan segan-segan bahkan sejak pertama kali menggunakannya. Begitu pula saat ini.

Kertas mantra itu sudah penuh oleh darah merah. Diusapnya kasar dengan ujung kain baju, lalu kembali menggambar ulang tak sabar. Pandangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang karena darahnya sudah berkurang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tapi biarlah. Asal tujuannya tercapai.

Dan pada akhirnya ia terpekik senang.

Lonceng telah berdentang dua belas kali kala kertas mantra itu memunculkan tulisan berwarna merah pekat yang sedari tadi sangat ditunggu-tunggunya. Ini dia! Mata birunya memandang nyalang susunan huruf-huruf merah tak beraturan di atas kertas mantra.

 _Untuk kepuasan Dewa Jashin ..._

Ino bersorak liar. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk menuliskan nama makhluk yang ingin dilenyapkannya kali ini.

 _... kali ini, akan kutampakkan wujud asliku._

Huh?

Pelipis Ino mengernyit.

Aneh. Ini bukanlah kalimat yang biasanya. Tapi peduli setan! Ino telah terbutakan nafsu membunuh dan tidak ingin susah payah berpikir mengapa urut-urutan ritualnya tak lagi sama. Ia segera menggoreskan telunjuk berdarahnya menjawab kalimat Sang Dewa seraya berseringai.

'Kau harus melakukannya.'

Ino tertawa sumbang kala tulisannya perlahan-lahan terserap. Sebentar lagi. Ya, sebentar lagi Dewa Jashin akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Ah, tidak. Dewa serbaguna itu tentu akan memenuhi semua perintahnya. Pasti. Karena ialah yang berkuasa di sini.

Ino kembali terbahak-bahak liar. Lengkingannya menghentak-hentak dan menggema kasar di ruangan sempit itu. Namun lama-kelamaan, suara tawanya terdengar semakin sumbang dan aneh di telinganya sendiri. Bahkan perlahan kemudian memudar.

 _Tunggu! Apa yang terjadi?_

Jarinya mencoba menggapai sekitar, namun saraf-sarafnya mendadak mati rasa. Iris matanya melebar setengah panik, namun kelopaknya tak kunjung berkedip.

 _Kenapa ini! Mengapa mendadak semua menjadi gelap?_

Tawanya sempurna berhenti kala mendapati dirinya tak lagi memegang kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Dalam sekejap, semua berganti dengan balutan kengerian. Sekonyong-konyong, terdengar bisikan tajam yang mencekam. Bertalu-talu di gendang telinganya.

 _Untuk kepuasan Dewa Jashin Yang Agung ..._

Telinganya berdenging seiring gema kalimat berikutnya.

 _... kau lah mangsanya yang ketiga belas._

 _... mangsanya yang ketiga belas._

 _... mangsa ketiga belas ..._

Tiba-tiba ingatan tak asing muncul sekejap dalam kepalanya. Kilas memori serba cepat saat ia membunuh pemilik lama kertas mantra. Semuanya memang selalu berhenti di angka tiga belas. Sama dengan posisinya saat ini. Ino bukannya lupa, tapi ingatannya terhapus selama menggunakan kertas mantranya.

Dan saat semua ingatan itu kembali, mata birunya membeliak ngeri, seakan-akan ingin meloncat keluar dari kelopaknya. Darahnya tersedot oleh ketakutan akan kematian.

Tidak!

Apa-apaan ini? Tidak mungkin ia adalah korban berikutnya! Ia belum selesai! Ia masih belum puas membunuh orang-orang menjijikkan di sekitarnya! Tidak! Ia tidak percaya! Ia tak ingin percaya!

Ino menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Memekik setinggi-tingginya. Namun tak ada yang terdengar selain kesia-siaan belaka. Terengah, ia terengah dalam tubuh yang tak berdaya.

Tiba-tiba matanya melotot kaku. Tampak sangat jelas di depan sana. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilihatnya dalam kegelapan.

Wujud mengerikan dengan seringai kekejaman.

 _Dia,_ Sang Dewa Jashin.

 _Waktumu telah habis ..._

Sayup terdengar bisikan pendek menusuk yang disusul lolongan kengerian.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Tak sampai sedetik, kepala pirang itu telah tergeletak di atas lantai. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari sepasang kaki gemetar milik sosok baru yang terengah-engah menggenggam erat kertas panjang berlumuran darah. Gestur tubuh yang amat kontras dengan sorot mata hitamnya yang memicing penuh nafsu membunuh. Juga seringai sinis yang kemudian muncul pada sudut bibirnya yang meneteskan liur.

Lingkar setan telah siap kembali berulang.

Sang Dewa memang tak pernah puas merasuki manusia pendosa untuk menghabisi sesamanya. Dan sudah menjadi hukum alam jika setiap pemuja lama akan dilenyapkan oleh pemuja setan berikutnya.

 _Mata dibalas dengan mata._

.

.

.

 **END (?)**

.

.

.

 **A.N:**

"Mata dibalas mata" berasal dari peribahasa.

 _Thanks for reading~_ T.T


End file.
